


House of Lions

by LadyOfShadows



Series: House Pride [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: To war, House of Lions!





	House of Lions

Marching now, we go to war.  
To war, House of Lions!  
The time has come, the battle’s near  
Our wands are drawn, we all are here  
Now go we all to war.

Standing now, we face the foe.  
To war, House of Lions!  
For all that’s good, for all that’s right  
Warriors brave, we stand and fight  
Now go we all to war.

Casting now, we cut them down.  
To war, House of Lions!  
Though we fall, we will not run  
We stay until the battle’s done  
Now go we all to war.

Returning now, the fighting’s o’er.  
To peace, House of Lions!  
The war is done, but at great cost  
The battle’s won, but lives were lost  
Now protect we the peace.

Adapting now, we find our place.  
To peace, House of Lions!  
The wounds we bear begin to heal  
The cracks in flesh and soul will seal  
Now protect we the peace.

Living now, we settle down.  
To peace, House of Lions!  
Face we now the bigger fight  
To raise our children in the light  
Now protect we the peace.

We fought and bled and died in war  
We, the House of Lions.  
We earned our peace with spells and gore  
We, the House of Lions.  
Our names will be preserved in lore  
We, the House of Lions.


End file.
